The Force of Fire
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Where Percy is betrayed by Poseidon and sentenced to die by Zeus, saved by the few gods that still support him and adopted by Hephaestus as they send him into a new world. Where Fire is his ally as he seeks to become strong enough to protect himself and those he cares for in the galaxy he now finds himself a part of.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Since links no longer work on Profiles I made a Facebook community page for my stories and all images can be found there. I'll also be posting news about upcoming stories occasionally. The Community is called 'TheSilverboar' and the profile pic is the same as on my account.**

 **AN2: A change I'm making to this world is that Padme isn't going to be a fourteen year old queen like she was in the movie but she'll instead be about eighteen or nineteen when the story begins in the star wars universe.**

 **AN3: I'm changing the age of Maris Brood so that she'll be Anakin's age.**

The force of Fire

Chapter 1

-Percy-

He had never felt such hatred as he did now for the being in front of him. His scorn for Kronos could not compare to what he felt now as he stared at the worthless cur before him…as he stared at Poseidon. It had been during the 'reward ceremony' after the battle against Kronos, he stood shakily alongside his fellow demigods, his body drained from the long and grueling war that had only just finished.

-Flashback-

Around him he saw his fellow half-bloods waiting for the ceremony to finish, each of them with a different feeling clear on their face. Thalia was glaring at Hera with anger due to the statue collapsing on her during the battle, Nico was staring at the council warily, Grover was nervously chewing on a piece of tin, and Annabeth was staring at the ground while tears poured from her eyes, the daughter of Athena miserable due to him having stabbed Kronos in the Titan's weak spot, thus killing Luke as well. He had been able to find it due to his ADHD idly noting that Kronos had been frequently guarding his left side and had simply gone with his gut instinct about it.

After Kronos had been purged Annabeth had knelt down at Luke's side and began crying over the traitor, pleading with the piece of scum to not die and then, when she realized that nothing would save Luke, kissed the traitor and said that Luke would always have her heart.

Now he just wanted the ceremony to end so he could go find his mom and Paul, to make sure they were alright after the battle. "Before we begin the reward ceremony," Zeus declared loudly "I must ask if any council members wish to put forth a motion or suggestion.".

"I do," his father said, the sea god rising from the throne as the other gods, goddesses, and demigods turned towards the Earth Shaker "I put forth…that Perseus Jackson be killed now before he become too powerful.". That one sentence set off a flurry of yells and exclamations as the demigods roared in anger, as did a portion of the council, before Zeus slammed the master bolt onto the floor to gain everyone's attention.

"To a vote." Zeus declared "All those in favor of Poseidon's motion regarding Perseus Jackson?". At that question Poseidon and Zeus both raised their hands along with Hera, Ares, Athena, Artemis, and Hermes which gave the motion just enough votes to reach a majority.

"All opposed?" Zeus asked smugly as Hephaestus, Apollo, Dionysus, Aphrodite, and Demeter raised their hand, Hades and Hestia showing they wished to support him as well.

"It is decided then," Zeus declared happily "Perseus Jackson is to be sentenced to death tomorrow at dawn. For tonight he shall be held in a prison cell on Olympus should anyone wish to…say farewell.".

-End Flashback-

"Why?" he asked coldly, wanting an answer for why his father would betray him like this.

"I had to," the sea god sighed "Amphitrite was angry at he for having you in the first place…when she learned of how I had favored you she had given me an ultimatum. If you survived the war I was to see to it that you, your mother, and your step father were to die and in return she woul forgive what had happened.".

At the explanation he felt rage course through him, "So this is your _excuse_ you miserable coward?" he growled "You plan to kill me and my family just to avoid getting the couch?! If you lay a hand on my mother or Paul I will do whatever I have to end you.".

At that statement Poseidon winced and looked down "It's already been done…all that's left is your execution.". Hearing those words he froze, Poseidon using his shock to escape, as the gods and goddesses that favored him walked inside, Hestia rushing forward and embracing him in a hug as his tears began to fall.

Looking up at Hades he began to ask if what Poseidon had said was true, if his mother and Paul really were dead, when the lord of the dead spoke up "It's true Percy…I'm sorry. I had them both sent straight to Elysium.".

Nodding weakly he looked down before hugging Hestia back, drawing comfort from his Aunt's embrace before he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, "Percy," Hephaestus spoke up softly "you don't have to remain a child of Poseidon. I can use my power to 'adopt' you, purging the Sea blood from your body and leaving my own in its place.".

"As much as I don't want to have any connection to that bastard what good would it do?" he asked sadly "I'm going to die tomorrow anyway.".

"Not…necessarily," Apollo spoke up "your fate isn't meant to end here, I can sense that much, and while we don't have the power to keep you safe if we keep you here…we do have the power to send you to a new world.".

"A new world?" he asked in confusion.

"There are several plains of existence," Demeter explained softly, the goddess of the harvest placing a maternal hand on his brow "and while our influence only exists in this one we can send you to a new world without any gods in it.".

"But I won't be able to see any of you again." He said sadly.

"Zeus plans to have Hermes capture your soul before you can be judged," Hades spoke up "and cast it into Tartarus…this is your best option. We can do the adoption and if we do I will give you my blessing of fire, as will Apollo and Hestia to maximize your fire gifts from Hephaestus so you have the best chance of surviving. Nico has also offered to let me take his minor ability to sense the location of gems while Thalia offered you the ability to control winds as well as great flying abilities.".

"Please Percy," Hestia pleaded "I don't want to see you die.".

Sighing he nodded, not wanting the peaceful goddess hurt any more than she already was before he asked "I know why most of them voted for my death…but why did Hermes and Artemis vote for it?".

"Hermes' mind is clouded by grief and anger at the death of Luke," Apollo spoke up sadly before said sadness turned into a scowl "and my sister believes that any male with too much power should be put down.".

"Now hold still," Hephaestus told him, the giant metal worker placed a hand on his head "this is going to be jarring.". The moment the smith finished talking he felt as if his veins were on fire as he opened his mouth to scream in pain only for no sound to come out. When it finally ended he collapsed to the floor, panting as he felt his entire body had changed, and he could feel his powers being vastly different. "Your boy was used to elemental gifts so you now have complete control over fire," Hephaestus explained "you have the ability to figure out technology just by touching it and have an instinctual knowledge on how to work machines or build your own.".

"My blessing will heighten your gift of fire and also rectify your unfortunate…aiming situation." Apollo explained before he felt a new power enter him, thankfully not painful like his 'adoption' had been.

"My blessing will heighten again your gift of fire and allow you to heal others." Hestia said as she added her blessing, leaving Hades to walk up.

"My blessing will once more heighten your gift of fire and you can blend into the shadows." The lord of the Dead explained as the now familiar surge of power entered him.

"And here are the gifts from Thalia and Nico." Demeter added as a slightly painful sensation entered his body, feeling like a weaker version of the adoption he had gone through.

"Good luck Percy…and may you find happiness and love in your new life." Aphrodite said as she kissed his forehead in a maternal fashion before the group of gods began chanting, his consciousness slipping in and out until he blacked out.

A steady beeping greeted him as he woke up, the feel of soft sheets on his skin as he looked around to find himself in a futuristic looking medical room, a pretty girl in a chair next to his bed as he lay back down…wondering what his new future would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: To clarify something from my AN last chapter, Padme and Percy will both be twenty one during the timeline of the first movie instead of fourteen like they are in cannon. The five year time gap will be explained in a mix of flashbacks, expositions, omakes, and a possible companion piece.**

 **AN2: To the person who asked why Dionysus asked for Percy to live the answer is that Dionysus asked Percy to save his son and Percy did so. Dionysus has a sense of honor and pays his debts.**

The Force of Fire 2

Chapter 2

-Percy-

He had only been conscious for a few minutes when the pretty girl in the chair next to him noticed and exclaimed "You're awake!", startling him from his depressing thoughts as he spun towards her, his hand instinctively reaching for his pocket to draw Riptide before remembering that he no longer had his loyal sword, the blade having been taken by Zeus, Poseidon, and Artemis before he was put in his cell.

"Yeah." He said as he forced his beating heart to slow down and tried to suppress the tears that wanted to fall at the knowledge of never being able to see his family again.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked, having apparently noticed the tears he had tried to hide "Are you still injured? I can get the doctor…or…" she trailed off, clearly confused about what she should do.

"it's not that," he said as he stared at her with empty eyes "the wounds are not of the flesh but of the soul, a soul plagued by darkness as the light that led me through trials and suffering has been snuffed out forever more.". As the girl began to process what he had said, and he realized that Apollo's blessing made him more eloquent, he heard the a strange noise causing him to look up to see the door sliding into the wall as a person he assumed was a doctor entered the room.

"My word you're awake!" the doctor exclaimed before scolding the pretty girl "Padme! You should have called for us when he woke up!".

"I've only been awake for a couple minutes sir," he interjected firmly, not liking the girl getting scolded so easily "and she's only known for a few moments.". The doctor blinked in surprise before realizing the source of his irritation and apologized to Padme who accepted it humbly.

"Now, let me check your vitals." The doctor said before going over to a machine and entering in several commands into it while he sighed and turned to the girl, Padme.

"How did I get here?" he asked in confusion "And where IS here?" as she looked at him in confusion.

"I found you on the outskirts of the forest three days ago," she explained "and I brought you here. And as for where, we're on Nabu…where were you before?".

Thinking fast he began to make a story that mostly true but with a few alterations "I was banished from my home planet a few days ago," he explained as the doctor paused to listen "my…my biological father had proposed to the council that ruled my planet that I be killed.".

By the way she mentioned 'the _planet_ Nabu' he figured that wherever he was people went from planet to planet so when Padme and the doctor gasped he knew he hit the right point, "Why would he do that?" Padme asked wide eyed but he could see the Doctor edging over to what he assumed was a panic button.

"I was born of an affair," he explained "my biological was one of the most powerful and influential people on my planet but he slept with my mother, who wasn't his wife, and had me. His actual wife wasn't happy and told him that he'd only be forgiven if he killed me, my mom, and my step father…I'm the only one left.". By the way the doctor froze and stared at a machine that was connected to his vitals he assumed it was some sort of lie detector. Taking in a deep breath he continued "The council that ruled my planet put it to a vote for my execution as I was a well-known figure to them, having spent the past several years of my life fighting to protect the capital from the remnants of the previous government. The vote barely won for my execution but a few of the other council members smuggled me out and into a machine that was designed to take me anywhere else after they did a procedure to remove my biological father's DNA in place of that of another who became my adopted father. I was knocked unconscious during the journey and only woke up today.".

His tale finished he sighed, relieved that he was able to tell the truth without giving away anything before he heard a chocked sob, causing him to turn just in time to see Padme throw herself at him and begin subbing while she clutched his chest. Freezing, he stared at the doctor wide eyed only for the man to simply fall into a chair laughing at his expression.

He spent the next two weeks in the Nabu hospital, going through several tests and operations as they did their medical procedures. He was shocked at first when their medical needles broke through his supposedly 'unbreakable' skin before he realized the gods probably had a way to reverse it and wanted to have it be easier to execute him. He had been less than pleased to learn that he was required to get several dozen vaccination shots for the galaxy he now found himself in and had honestly tried to escape the hospital when he learned about them. Arrows and swords he could deal with but needles were evil.

Along with the constant barrage of tests Padme had been another constant fixture in his life as she visited him whenever she could as he learned more about her. She was an orphan, much like he was now, and was studying politics and actually a low ranking politician at the moment as she wanted to fulfill her parent's dream of dong good things for her home planet, something he honestly found he could respect.

He was eventually let out of his prison, I.E. the hospital, and found, to his amusement, that Padme was waiting for him outside as she had agreed to let him stay with her until he could afford a home of his own.

Stepping inside the small house he took in a deep breath before turning to his new Host "Padme…" he said slowly, trying to avoid another break down as he was still coming to grips with all he had lost "thank you for this…for…for everything. I-".

He would have continued, or at least tried to, but Padme simply stepped forward and hugged him gently, "I know," she said softly as he hesitantly returned the embrace "but you're my friend Percy and I'll do whatever it takes to help you.". As they ended the hug and Padme led him to her kitchen he didn't notice it…but a glimmer of light had returned to his darkened soul.

 **AN: I know it's short but this is a filler chapter. Next chapter starts the story arc of the first movie so I'll see y'all then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey there my people! I just got a brand new laptop so hopefully I won't have computer problems that will slow down and/or prevent me from updating…hopefully…anyway, to celebrate this I'm doing several updates at once…yaaaaay!**

 **AN2: I apologize in advance but this chapter won't be as good as my other ones as this is a transition chapter that I've been having trouble figuring out. The upcoming chapters will be better.**

The Force of Fire

Chapter 3

-Percy-

Glaring hatefully at the back of the Neimoidian ahead of him he continued to walk, gritting his teeth every time one of the bastard's damned battle droids jabbed him with a blaster. Next to him stood his closest friend Padme while his adopted nine year old daughter, Maris, clung to her leg as they all trialed behind Padme's decoy. The only ones who were aware of her deception besides her and the duplicate were himself, his daughter, Thane Bibble, and the captain of the guard.

He had been coming to the palace to visit Padme over Lunch when the Invasion started and, after seeing Padme's fear over him along with the decoy's drive to protect her 'hand maiden' the Viceroy had ordered him to be brought along as extra leverage.

When two men jumped down from a balcony and activated lightsabers though he chose not to question it and used the sudden distraction to grab the nearest droid and ripped its arm off, taking the blaster and using it to fire a bolt of energy into the skull of the Trade Federation member, blowing the Neimoidian's head clean off.

Throwing aside his blaster he scooped up both Padme and Maris into his arms, terrified at the thought of having lost them as his daughter started to sob into his chest. "We should leave the streets your highness." A voice he didn't recognize as he looked up to see the elder of the two men with lightsabers talking with Padme's double causing the woman to nod before one of the Thane's urged the girl along, Captain Panaka ordering the captured guards to take the weapons from the now destroyed droids.

"Come on." he said softly as he cradled his daughter in one arm while he wrapped the other one around Padme's shoulders. Over the past five years with Padme, four of which they lived in the same home, he had fallen in love with the beautiful woman but he was afraid to tell her. The last time he had loved had been Annabeth and he didn't want to go through that kind of heartbreak again.

"I'm guessing the negotiations failed then?" Thane Bibble asked irritably towards the two men who he assumed were Jedi, the old man being a staunch supporter of Padme's and highly protective of her.

"The negotiations never took place," the elder Jedi retorted before turning towards the Captain "we need to get off this planet. Do you have transports?".

"In the main hangar," Panaka said with a nod before turning towards him "Perseus, do you think you can help fly us out of here?".

"If it means screwing over the bastards that made my daughter cry then you can bet your damn ass I can." He growled, holding Maris tightly against his chest as both of the Jedi seemed to flinch.

"Good," Panaka said with a grin, the man having seen his flying talents over the years "they're that way, in the main hangar.".

It took several minutes, and several crushed droids, to reach the main hangar but, after a quick glance inside, he saw a decent amount of droids as well as several captured pilots. While Panaka, the elderly Jedi, and Padme's double argued about what to do he crouched down to blend into the shadows, sneaking into the room to begin working on getting rid of the droids.

-Obi-Wan-

Sighing at the argument going on he glanced around before freezing when he saw that the black haired man, who admittedly terrified him with the amount of anger he had senses, was missing. "Where's the other man, the one who destroyed the droids on the way over here?" he demanded quietly as they all looked around in a panic before the little Zabrak girl that the man had referred to as his daughter spoke up.

"Daddy's working." The little girl said happily.

All was silent for a moment before the Captain of the Guard groaned in irritation "Oh great, here we go again.".

"What's wrong?" Qui-Gon demanded, his master clearly as unsettled by the missing man's anger as he was.

"Whenever Percy gets angry he gets reckless," the Captain snarled before glancing around the corner and sighing "and he just did something unbelievable stupid that actually worked.".

"Wait what?" he asked in confusion before looking for himself to see the black haired man, Percy, silently moving some wires on a few droids in a corner. "Is he…is he taking over those droids?" he asked in confusion.

"He's a great pilot, one hell of a fighter, and a genius when it comes to machines." The Captain answered "But the man seems to not give a damn about his own life.".

"But he's buying us time, let's not waste it." Qui-Gon ordered as they saw Percy's now controlled droids ordering a few other droids to go to a different area, leaving less than half by the pilots.

"You heard him." The Captain growled before running out from around the corner, the other guards following suit as they began blasting at the remaining droids.

"Captain Panaka has been in combat with Percy a few times over the years." The hand maiden who Percy had embraced earlier spoke up with a fond smile "He's put in a system of operations for whenever Percy buys them an opening.".

"I don't know whether to be impressed or disturbed." He groused before noticing the other droids returning as he ran over and used his Lightsaber to take them apart.

-Percy-

Sitting down on his room of the ship he winced, peeling away the shirt that was damp with blood as he looked at the wound he had taken from a blaster during the escape. The blasters energy was made up of more plasma than anything else and his immunity to fire didn't protect him from is as he now had to heal the wound before anyone noticed.

That plan was thrown out the window though when he heard his door slide open with a whoosh as he looked up to see Padme standing there, her eyes wide and locked onto his bleeding side. "Percy!" she cried out as she ran forward and tried to push him back on the bed.

"Padme," he tried to reassure her "I'm fine." Only for her to slap him across the face and bodily shove him down when he was frozen due to shock.

"You are _not_ fine Percy." Padme all but growled but her panic and anger was being replaced by a bubbling well of tears growing in the corners of her eyes. "You…you got shot trying to help us…you're always getting yourself in danger and…and I…." before she dissolved into sobs as she held onto him tightly, her head buried in his chest while her arms wrapped around his neck, her body shaking from the powerful sobs.

Feeling guilty for hurting his closest friend and the woman he secretly loved he wrapped his arms around her to reciprocate the gesture, wincing slightly at the wound as he hadn't gotten a chance to use his fire powers to heal it. "Why Percy," Padme cried "why do you keep doing this? Why don't you care about your own life?!".

"I…it's not…" he tried to justify before sighing and tilting her chin up "I was ready to give up on my own life years ago Padme." He admitted as he ran his fingers through her hair "I was ready to just give up and die after everything I'd lost…but you changed that. I do the things I do because I want to keep you safe and if I found out that giving up my life would save you or Maris…I'd throw it away in a heartbeat.".

"No!" Padme cried out as she held onto him harder "Don't say that! Don't ever say that! I… I can't lose you…not like I lost them.". And with the topic of her dead parents being brought up, and Padme's fear of losing other people close to her, her sobs renewed as he began to gently rock her back and forth.

After several minutes of this, the only sounds being his whispered soothing and Padme's sobs, she looked up at him, staring him dead in the eye, before leaning up and pressing her lips against his. He froze, his eyes wide as he stared at the woman who was kissing him, shocked that she would feel the same for him as he did for her, before his eyes drifted shut and he returned the gesture, both of them laying back onto his bed. As he laid back he idly placed a hand on his wound and caused his palm to fill with flame to heal the injury, he didn't know what al they planned to do but he didn't want it getting in the way.

-Maris-

Peaking around the corner she saw her daddy kissing Miss Padme as she giggled happily at the sight before running down the halls of the ship to go play with her new friend R2-D2. "Maybe now I can call Miss Padme mommy!" she giggled happily as she ran.


End file.
